The article “Surgical needle reconstruction using small-angle multi-view X-ray” by C. Papalazarou et al., Proceedings of the 17th International Conference on Image Processing (ICIP), IEEE, September 2010 discloses a method for reconstructing surgical needles using multi-view x-ray imaging with a small motion of a C-arm. The extend of the motion is limited to an angular range of less than 30 degrees. This small motion provides sufficient multi-view information, which is used in combination with a needle model for a three-dimensional reconstruction of the needle. This method allows reconstructing a three-dimensional image of the needle, if the needle remains static among different views. However, if the needle moves, in particular, is deformed, during the different views, a three-dimensional image of the needle having a good quality cannot reliably be reconstructed.